Marked new updated version x
by Ash002
Summary: This is the same story but just added a few more bits and tweaked things x


**Marked**

CHAPTER ONE.

_Midnight._

_**Stoneville Mansion**_

The night is cold and black; the moon a mere feeble nightlight about to be extinguished.

A man stands over a crib; a baby lies there, she is wrapped in linen. She looks up, focusing only on her onlooker. He's stares back, his eyes glazed over in thought.

Beside them is a bed with disturbed sheets and a deep crease in the pillow where a head has only just lingered. A nurse takes his place leaving the man to stand in the doorway and stare. She ignores him placing another blanket on top of the baby.

Eventually he leaves them, taking one last hard look at the room before closing the heavy oak doors behind him.

The nurse continues to dress the child, pausing every few minutes to take a fugitive glance at the place the man had only just occupied.

She lifts the blankets one by one inspecting the child. The Baby has dark blue eyes that look like a midnight sky; her hair is a striking black that stands out against her pale skin.

The nurse picks her up, cradling her head in her hands. She notice's something on the baby's shoulder…

She screams putting the baby back in the crib and retreating several paces back.

The man runs in, his face holding the same empty expression. He says something to the nurse; her face contorts in rage and fear as she raises a shaking hand to point at the child in fearful disgust.

The man says something to her that makes her eyes grow large and the corners of her mouth turn down in a worried expression.

She walks over to the crib and takes the child with a grimace walking briskly past the man; not once looking at the child…

_**Marge's **__**Camp on the Hill**_

The nurse was walking quickly, trying not to stumble amongst the brambles and tree stumps. "Carry'n the devils spawn throo the dark woods at night!" She cursed quietly as she stung the back of her ankle on some vicious nettles. "Bi'en a good Christian woman an' all…" She could see the Hill in the distance its dark trees surrounding it like towers on a fort. The Camp consisted of a large tent; its poles were entwined with wild vines that had crept up the thick wood over time. Various animal furs were draped over the unforgiving forest floor like a poor mimic of a rich household's carpet. A wooden chair made out of curved branches and moss stood next to a log that had been sanded down to a flat surface to resemble a small table. On it were cutlery made out of twigs and bound by horse hair. The nurse slowed her pace until she stood by the opening of the tent where the warm glow of a camp fire filled the clearing with flickering light. She placed the baby with a note in the entrance and then she knocked on the pole and ran.

_**Marge:**_

I saw the coward run from the tent with her skirts flying around her knees and her wispy blonde hair falling out of her well pinned hair net. The baby was wrapped in a thick woollen blanket and winter clothes; the small hat was slipping down over her eyes, unable to hold back her striking hair that covered her head with thick black curls. Her face was like a china dolls, her smooth white skin contradicting her large midnight blue eyes. She didn't cry, but she stared at me intently as if she were searching my soul in deep concentration. I picked her up, cupping her small head in one hand. I kicked away the note; I had already foreseen why she had come here. I took her inside and placed in the wooden crib I had prepared. I removed the fabric covering her snow white shoulder. The dark birthmark was in the shape of an X. I stroked her face once and her eyes closed instantly. "Goodnight Constance."

CHAPTER TWO.

_Fire__._

_**18 years later…**_

_**Constance:**_

The night was cold and dark; I twisted my fingers as I uprooted the large oak tree and quickly turned my hands in circles, making the gusts of wind catch it before it fell. Marge said I would be ready soon. I willed the wind to swirl faster. It danced with the trees; picking up the leaves to form a wall around me. I threw my arms forward, unleashing the full power of the forest to strengthen the wall. Water from the stream nearby joined me, sealing the holes in my shield. The soil thickened the water solid. Rocks and driftwood embedded themselves in the wall. Vines snaked through the ground, tying the top until no sky could be seen. Then I stopped. Clenching my hands into fists and admiring my work. The dome was several metres tall and wide enough to fit four humans lying across it. It was impenetrable. I stroked the wall. It was like rock. I smiled and raised my hand to pull it off the ground so I could get out. I heard Marge before I saw her; she was standing at the entrance of the tent calling my name with impatience, her worn hands on top of her hips and her greying flames of red hair in wisps around her face. "CONSTANCE!" She frowned at my dirty clothes and wild black hair. "I hope you have something to show for your hours in the clearing." She said it as a threat, but her wizened face became softer as I grew a small yellow flower from the earth and placed it in her hands. "I was making the shield." I said calmly. "Dinner is ready." She replied. Obviously my absence would be overlooked; her frown had disappeared into the many wrinkles that lined her forehead as she pulled up a tree stump for me and herself. "Tobias came calling for you this afternoon." I frowned; this was no news to me, as he was my own personal demon. "What did Tobias say?" I grimaced and she frowned again the laughter lines all but disappearing from around her quick green eyes. "The poor boy is infatuated with you, his future is clear you know. Safe." I snorted- safe is another word for boring, _safe_ indicates routine, no room for adventure. A picture perfect life, the quiet one, the one I swore I would never take… Her next words snapped me out of my reverie, - "He would jump of a cliff for your hand you know…" I dropped my spoon. "-and I would do the same if he or anyone else for that matter! Arranged such a display!" she touched my hand gently but her tone was severe. "I just want you to live the fate you are destined for. You were _meant _to live a life of CONSTANCE, it's who you are." I breathed out in a long hiss. "I will decide what my life is _meant _for! Im not a puppet, fate may play a part but I will decide when and who I marry! –and I guarantee it will NEVER be to Tobias Fletcher!" It was her turn to hiss. "You know nothing of the paths of fate! You are a mere naïve child! Who brought you to me the night you were born? Did _you_ decide? No! Fate is the reason you survived, the reason you are sitting in front of me now, eighteen years past your decided death, you're _marked_ for great things! Do not let young pride take that gift from you! I love you Constance but you are _deeply _deprived of a greater understanding." I stood up. Red blurred the corners of my vision; I needed to get out of there before I did something I would regret. Marge seemed to understand this. "Go Constance, get out of here" It sounded like a plea, her eyes flickered to the chair she was crafting. I understood at once. My temper had a more physical element than normal; we wouldn't want to destroy half the camp. "Fine." I said and my voice cracked; I ran.

_**Marge:**_

The poor child needs to learn self control. I began clearing her untouched plate, I picked at the smoked rabbit, it was cold and I spat it out, grimacing at the charred skull sitting by the fire. "Well I have to eat." I hacked at the tough meat, giving up when the flimsy wood broke against its hide. She wouldn't be back for hours and sunrise was not far off. Why was she so against poor Tobias? His heart was in the right place, God knows the boys from money… - but I wonder if she's waiting for something more… "She's tough, leave it be and the stars will decide…yes that's just what I'll do. Wait. Patience." I went about my work clearing the stray leaves from the tent…waiting for Constance…washing the coarse woollen clothes in the lake…waiting for Constance…waiting….waiting…

_**Constance:**_

RED. It was everywhere I looked; my body shuddered as the tremors of anger rolled through me. Causing my hands to twist at their own will, stripping hundred year-old trees bare. Setting fire to their naked trunks. I was so _angry_. The wind howled as I bent it backwards stretching it until it caused a small hurricane of leaves, smoke, fire, wood, hurt, pain, sweat, tears, ANGER… "STOP!" The hurricane froze and I watched as the crisped leaves fluttered down, their blazing edges painting smoky trails in the grey sky, all my hate and pain turned to black ribbons in the dying wind…

_**Tobias:**_

I watched as she ran; her eyes a strange green, her long black hair rippling behind her like wild snakes. "CONSTANCE!" I called her name but she hadn't heard me, she was wild as she flew through the night her porcelain face rigid with anger. I had never seen anything more beautiful or dangerous. I decided to follow this angel of the forest, she was invisible in the thicket but I crawled through the brambles, not feeling the pain as I watched her dark green dress disappear round a gnarled tree. I watched, amazed as the wind suddenly became restless, howling cries echoing through the trees. "STOP!" Her voice rose above the chaos. I winced as the shrill sound of her cry hurt my ears. I noticed now that the ground had caught fire, it had drawn a smoky black circle around her; it didn't seem natural, not human. "Tobias?" My head snapped up in time to see those now blue eyes widen in astonishment and then irritation. "TOBIAS FLETCHER?" I coughed, the smoke stinging my eyes and burning in my throat. "Yes." She clenched her fists, and circled me, like a panther, her eyes cold and green. "Go home Tobias." She said it like a threat. I laughed. "Why should I?" Again her fists clenched as if she was holding something back. I grinned. "Gonna make me?" She hissed. It was an unnerving sound. She seemed to notice this and stood straight. Than she slumped; as if all spirit had been sucked from her being. "Please. Go." She wasn't irate anymore, I let my face fall. "Sorry." I mumbled. And I walked away kicking up the blackened leaves. She frowned. "Tobias? Wait." She crossed the space between us in two strides and looked straight into my face. Breathing hard as though the strides had been miles. "Close your eyes." I did as was instructed, feeling her breath on my throat. I was a head taller then she was but her soft hands reached for my face pulling me to her. With out thinking I placed my hands on her waist; she didn't move, but froze under my touch. She started to pull away but I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. "Constance..." I whispered into her hair. She seemed to stop breathing; as though she were fighting something, and then she melted into the embrace, holding my face just as passionately; and the angel so terrifying and dangerous, was kissing _me…. _

_**Constance:**_

Someone stumbled in the bushes behind me. "Tobias?" I had to be dreaming… Out of all people- "TOBIAS FLETCHER?" He fell out of the brambles and coughed; trying to breathe in the smoke-filled air. "Yes." I looked from his face and was momentarily speechless, he grinned guessing my reaction. He was wearing his work clothes and they were tight against his muscular chest; I tried to avert my eyes, I turned from him, telling him exactly what I was thinking: "Go home Tobias." He laughed, and irritation sparked my temper. I clenched my fists; the idea to turn him to a crisp almost crossed my mind. Almost.

"Why should I?" I felt my nails digging into my palms, and my eyes watered. He chuckled, and it was a nice sound; I tried to hold back a hiss. "Gonna make me?" I locked my jaw, breathing out through my teeth. It sounded strange to me. I stood straighter in surprise. I was a monster.

"Please. Go." I was an abomination. I was the _marked_ one. I was completely unlovable. I hated myself…-and yet this boy was in love with me…So why did I resent him? '_Because you're a coward.' _The little voice in my head sang. '_Because you CAN'T be loved…You're a COWARD.' _ "Sorry." He started to retreat his brown eyes troubled. I frowned. His mumbled apology had silenced the voice. I wasn't a coward. I was NOT a coward… "Tobias? Wait." My heart beat faster as the adrenaline kicked in. I closed the space between us. I was not afraid of love. I would silence that voice. I would! I noticed that I was breathing hard. How humiliating. "Close your eyes." He did as was instructed. I tried not to get distracted as I noticed how beautiful he truly was. He had long golden eyelashes and a strong nose, his cheeks were brown from hours of working in the sun, and his mouth was slightly open… I acted on impulse. My hands unclenched and searched for his face, pulling his perfect lips to mine, our breath mingling in the warm night air. His hands moved to my waist. Making me freeze. What was I doing? I barely new this boy. I started to pull away, but his hold was sure and strong…He lent forwards and his lips were on mine, silencing all of my doubts. His lips were soft and I shuddered. "Constance…" My pulse raced and I held him tighter…

CHAPTER THREE.

_Rain._

I lay under the canopy of leaves that were a rainbow of reds, golds and browns and let the rain fall down my face like tears.

I had kissed him.

It was a fact that made my stomach twist and my head ache with the confusion that clouded my vision. Three hours ago I had left him sleeping in the pale moonlight, the grass was flattened where I had just slept and I had sub-consciously curled into him, letting the warmth of his body burn away my cold confusion. He had whispered my name in his sleep and the sorrow and self-loathing I had felt when I heard the love in those two syllables had caused me to leave him; to run quietly away under the pale blue sky of nearing dawn.


End file.
